falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
GoodneighborDrifter.txt
DialogueGoodneighborGenericNPCs |scene=- |srow=36 |topic=0003459B |trow=36 |before= |response=''{working as a janitor in a hotel}'' I just clean up around here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{working as a janitor in a hotel}'' This place ain't what it used to be, and it ain't used to be much... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{working as a janitor in a hotel}'' Just trying to clean up... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{there was a nuclear explosion at an old university campus}'' You see that big explosion? Over at CIT? They say that's where the Institute got started... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{you just saw the Brotherhood Airship explode in the sky about an hour ago / Impressed}'' Now that was some fireworks show! Teach those Brotherhood bastards not to step into this Commonwealth... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Brotherhood of Steel just showed up in a big airship announcing they come in peace}'' Whoever this Brotherhood of Steel is, I'm not buying that "we come in peace" malarkey. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing the Silver Shroud outfit}'' That a Silver Shroud costume? Hey, uh, no judgments, but ain't that a kids' show? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' What? Another one of you mercs looking for MacCready? He's in the backroom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in a bar, listening to a jazz singer}'' God, I love this song... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is wearing power armor, emphasize "that" and "armor"}'' Whoa. Now that is some armor. Check out those hydraulics... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Vault suit, huh? Hell yeah. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in a bar, listening to a jazz singer}'' Magnolia can really sing. Only reason I come here. That, and to get wasted. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Looks like we got another freak just won't fit anywhere else. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Buddy, I need to be a lot more high or a lot more drunk to be bothered right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lady, I need to be a lot more high or a lot more drunk to be bothered right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic, player is wearing the Silver Shroud costume}'' Hey, Silver Shroud. Come on, tell me your secret identity. I won't tell anyone. He he. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sweet Pip-Boy, brother. You hold onto that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sweet Pip-Boy, sister. You hold onto that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running from something? Welcome home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Kill or Be Killed is a local weapon store}'' Ever been to Kill or Be Killed? Some fine looking weapons. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hell of a load you're carrying. Better sell some to Daisy before someone swipes it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Need a place to stay? Try Hotel Rexford. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What, you need somethin' to take the edge off? Fred Allen. Hotel Rexford. He'll hook you up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What, you dry? Head over to The Third Rail. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Better keep your iron strapped on. Friendly advice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You step through the gate, you got balls. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're blocking my light, man. Heh heh heh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're blocking my light, doll. Heh heh heh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Smell that? That's freedom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay free, man. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay free, sister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? Don't have no handouts. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Peace, sister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Peace, brother. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files